


angel one, angel two

by sunsetozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, cute gays pickin out pumpkins and being gay, pumpkin patch prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetozier/pseuds/sunsetozier
Summary: Unable to help himself, Eddie snorts, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a wide, amused grin. “That’s not exactly the word I would use,” he says, smile widening when Richie’s pout somehow manages to deepen, to the point where Eddie almost gives in, almost takes back his words just to see Richie light up like a Christmas tree, but not even Richie’s puppy-dog pout can make him change his mind on this. That pumpkin is, without a shadow of a doubt, completely and utterly disgusting, lopsided and bumpy beyond belief. Some parts of it are green, some yellow, some white, and only a trace of orange. It looks like it’s been sitting out a few weeks too long. Honestly, Eddie doesn’t understand who decided to keep this one in the patch. He can’t imagine anyone choosing something so gross looking.Except, of course, his stupidly cute boyfriend[In which these two idiots can't even pick out pumpkins without distracting each other.]





	angel one, angel two

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day two of the 31 Days of Halloween!
> 
> The order in which I selected these prompts is very much intentional. I wanted to start out with more cute prompts and then integrate more scarier prompts in until the end of the month, where it will be mostly scary/uneasy prompts with a few cute prompts thrown in. Empty World chapter one is an exception because it's not cute, but it's also not scary, either - it's eerie and it's sad and it will hint at scary stuff in the last chapter, but it's not, like... it's not terrifying or anything like that.
> 
> ALSO: THANK YOU to my friend Sara (richietoaster) for beta’ing this series!! She’s such a fucking angel and I love her and I’m so grateful for how much she does for me like?? I don’t deserve you?? Thank you so much??
> 
> Today's prompt is a pumpkin patch prompt! Enjoy!

            “That is the ugliest fucking pumpkin that I have ever fucking seen.”

            Richie pouts dramatically, fluttering his eyelashes slightly, and it’s unfair, really, how endearing he looks right now. His hair is hazardously tucked into a dark red beanie, curls sticking out in random places, a few stray strands falling in his face that he doesn’t bother brushing away. The tips of his ears and the curves of his cheekbones are tinted red with a flush caused by the cold, his glasses sliding down the slope of his nose, fogging slightly whenever his exhales get caught in the wind and warm the lenses. Every little detail about him – from the pom-pom on the top of his hat to the mud splatters staining what had once been a white pair of converse – is offensively adorable. This asshole is so god damn cute that it’s almost infuriating, but it takes a lot to make Eddie mad at Richie, so he just bites the inside of his cheek and watches as Richie cradles the pumpkin in his arms closer to his sweater-clad chest. Looking terribly offended by Eddie’s words, he casts a glare in Eddie’s direction and coos, “Well, I think she’s absolutely _perfect!”_

            Unable to help himself, Eddie snorts, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a wide, amused grin. “That’s not exactly the word I would use,” he says, smile widening when Richie’s pout somehow manages to deepen, to the point where Eddie almost gives in, almost takes back his words just to see Richie light up like a Christmas tree, but not even Richie’s puppy-dog pout can make him change his mind on this. That pumpkin is, without a shadow of a doubt, completely and utterly disgusting, lopsided and bumpy beyond belief. Some parts of it are green, some yellow, some white, and only a trace of orange. It looks like it’s been sitting out a few weeks too long. Honestly, Eddie doesn’t understand who decided to keep this one in the patch. He can’t imagine anyone choosing something so gross looking.

            Except, of course, his stupidly cute boyfriend.

            “Put that thing down before it bites you,” Eddie deadpans, but his smile is still wide, beyond charmed by the way Richie’s eyes are capable of sparkling so much even with an overcast sky, not needing any sunlight to shine so bright.

            “Angel is very well trained and knows better than to bite, Eds,” Richie defends, jutting his chin into the air in an act of defiance, his eyebrows raising in a challenging manner. “Now you’re just being mean to a perfectly good pumpkin. I’m keeping her and you’re just gonna have to accept that.”

            Immediately, Eddie shakes his head, a low chuckle forming in the back of his throat that’s equal parts fond and exasperated. “If you think I’m letting that thing within twenty feet of our house, you’re absolutely insane,” he says. “I mean it. And why the hell would you name it _Angel?_ That looks like a Satan pumpkin. Like, straight out of the devil’s pumpkin patch.”

            Looking affronted by this, Richie explains, “Her name is Angel ‘cause then I can have two.” This causes Eddie to frown, confused, but then Richie adds, “Angel one,” and presses his lips to the soft skin of Eddie’s temple in a brief, gentle kiss. Without waiting to see Eddie’s reaction, he turns his head and continues, “Angel two,” before placing a disgustingly loud, smacking wet kiss to the curve of the pumpkin.

            “That’s—” Eddie cuts off, an involuntary gagging noise gurgling up from the back of his throat as his takes a step back, nose wrinkling in disgust as Richie grins at him, looking ridiculously proud of himself. “That’s so _gross,_ Richie, what the fuck? I’m, like, ninety-nine percent sure that thing is rotting from the inside out, and you just put your mouth on it? If you get sick from that, I’m not taking care of you. You’ll have to fend for yourself because you’re a fucking dumbass.”

            Giggling lightly, Richie carelessly plops the pumpkin back onto the ground, no longer seeming very invested in it as he takes a step towards Eddie and cheerily sing-songs, “Angels get kisses, Eds!”

            “Absolutely not,” Eddie states firmly, taking a few more scrambled steps back, nearly toppling to the ground when his foot catches on a root in the ground. Richie just continues to step towards him, his grin somehow widening as Eddie insists, “Not a fucking chance, Tozier! Don’t you dare come near me with that fucking rotten pumpkin mouth of yours, you fucking asshole! Get away from me!”

            “But I wanna kiss my number one angel!” Richie protests, now reaching out in front of him and making ridiculously childish grabby-hands, looking like some kind of giant toddler as he bounds over the pumpkins littering the ground in order to continue his pursuit of Eddie, who has officially spun around to run away faster. The air is bitingly cold, the wind almost painful as it brushes against their skin, but neither of them care, too busy letting out breathless, high-pitched laughter as they sprint around the little pumpkin patch. Approximately ten feet away, Stan and Mike watch, taking a break from trying to pick out pumpkins of their own, amused by their antics. They’re suddenly grateful that they’re the only ones currently visiting the pumpkin patch, or else they’d be attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

            After a minute or two of this chase, Eddie gives in and slows his pace just enough for Richie to catch up with him. Even though he’s expecting it, he can’t help but let out a little yelp when Richie tackles him to the ground – though he does hesitate a moment to make sure it’s a safe place to fall over, not wanting to risk any injury. Once he has Eddie efficiently pinned beneath him, Richie begins to pepper feather-light kisses across his nose, over his cheeks, the expanse of his forehead and his hairline. Eddie huffs, pushing weakly against Richie’s face and whining, “Okay, I get it! That’s enough, cut it out!” Even as he does this, though, he can’t help but grin, soaking in the warmth that is Richie’s attention.

            Deeming himself satisfied, Richie places one final kiss to Eddie’s lips, somewhat awkward due both of them smiling so wide, and then pushes himself to his feet. He reaches a hand down in a silent offer, which Eddie quickly accepts, allowing Richie to help him stand.

            “You’re a dick,” Eddie states, but he’s got that shimmering-eyed smile still, looking up at Richie fondly, and his words are a little too airy to come across as believable.

            “And you love me,” Richie counters easily, not at all bothered by Eddie’s words. He reaches a hand out, pokes Eddie in the side, and teases, “Besides, I may be a dick, but you’re an asshole. We balance each other out pretty well, don’t you think?”

            Eddie lets out a little laugh at that, but before he can respond, Mike calls out, “Hey, lovebirds! You guys pick out your pumpkins yet? We’re supposed to meet up with the others in half an hour, and Bev’s place is twenty-five minutes from here.”

            Without taking his eyes off of Richie, Eddie responds, “We just need a minute!”

            “I’m counting down from sixty as we speak,” Stan retorts, just loud enough to be heard by the other three, voice thankfully not being swept away by the slight breeze. “If you’re not over here with pumpkins in hand by the time I reach zero, we’re leaving you behind and you’re gonna have to walk.”

            “C’mon,” Eddie chuckles, taking Richie’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and tugging him forward. “We have less than a minute to pick out our pumpkins, so no more funny business.”

            Richie _tsk’s_ lightly, musing, “Actually, _you_ have less than a minute to pick out _your_ pumpkin. I already know exactly which one that I want.”

            Unamused, Eddie casts a glare over his shoulder and threatens, “I swear to god, Richie, if you try to grab that fucking rotten-ass _thing_ , I’m going to leave you at Bev’s until Christmas.”

            “Totally worth it,” Richie decides, suddenly dropping Eddie’s hand and making a beeline to the pumpkin he had been cradling earlier. From where Eddie stands, he can hear Richie murmur, “Hello, Angel! Did ya miss me?”

            Giving up, Eddie grabs the first decent pumpkin he can see, one of average size and shape, and makes his way to Stan and Mike, Richie trailing behind him with a pleased expression. Even the two of them turn their noses up at the sight of Richie’s choice of pumpkin, but all Stan has to say about it is, “Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

            Eddie can’t help but agree, and he supposes he can live with a nasty looking pumpkin for a few hours (there’s no way he’s letting Richie bring it back to their house once they’re done hanging out at Bev’s), so long as it makes Richie smile like that, all crinkly-eyed and joyful, for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and hmu on Tumblr @ sunsetozier !!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is potions and propositions, and it's also rated teen! See you then!! :D


End file.
